


Snack Attack

by tardisjournal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson isn't quite herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: S01.01--"A Study in Pink"; S3.03--"His Last Vow".
> 
> Written for the watsons_woes prompt: "For me?--A botanical gift (from someone known or unknown)."

“Sherlock?”  
  
"Mm?”  
  
"Do you think that Mrs. Hudson is acting rather... odd?”  
  
"No more than usual. Why do you ask?”  
  
"She just left with all of our chocolate biscuits.”  
  
"What else is new?”  
  
"Sherlock, you never listen to me. I said she took all of _our_ biscuits, not the other way around. She also took the leftover tiramisu from Angelo's that I was saving for dessert tonight, and the stale crisps that were in the back of the cupboard.”  
  
"Ah! That's good to hear.”  
  
"How is that good? She's cleaning us out of house and home!”  
  
"It means her new herbal soothers are working.”  
  
"What new herbal soothers? How do you know about them and I… wait. Sherlock. You didn't.”  
  
"Didn’t what? Do our landlady a favour? Of course I did. The manufacturer of her old brand went out of business, and she mentioned that she was having trouble finding a replacement. Now her hip's not troubling her anymore, and she's got a healthy appetite. These are good things, are they not?”  
  
"Not Wiggins. Just… tell me you that did not get these... herbal soothers... from Wiggins.”  
  
Of course not, John. I have other connections. These herbs are perfectly legal..."  
  
"They better be!”  
  
"...in Bolivia.”  
  
"What? I didn't quite catch that.”  
  
"Biscuits! I said, don't forget to pick up more biscuits.”


End file.
